Like it always was
by Pickles645
Summary: Kabuto has had a long day, but he's not done yet. ONESHOT! YAOI! KabutoxOrochimaru.


Summary: After a long day Kabuto comes home to Orochimaru and they……… YAOI! ONESHOT! KabutoxOrochimaru.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto I just write stories about it.

It had been a long looooooooooooooooooong day for Kabuto. Between fighting and negotiating he had had no time for himself at all. Not like he minded much, but still. This is how it always was. He got up at the crack of dawn got his work and went about it. Simple routine, simply executed. He was Orochumaru's dog and he understood that and accepted with only a _slight_ grudge. As the boy headed back to his "home", if you could call it that, he thought about his master.

"Orochimaru-sama.." he thought to himself as he passed through the entrance to his abode and headed down the hall. He had suffered through a lot with Orochimaru, most under the man's one hand. And yet Kabuto had many reasons never to leave him. He approached the door to where his master stayed and pushed it open. It was dark. A hand full of candles was lit erratically about the room. Kabuto's eyes adjusted very quickly behind his glasses, for he had been doing this for quit a while.

Standing just inside the doorway, Kabuto could just make out a chair, a desk, a door to a closet, and a bed. No Orochimaru. "Orochimaru-sama?" The boy asked to the darkness. No response. The boy closed his eyes, listening for any sound. Then in answer to his call a body pushed him against the open door, making it slam shut. With a grunt of pain, Kabuto's eyes flickered open. Orochimaru.

"Kabuto" the man said in his deep drawl of a voice. "You're back. Good." Orochimaru wasted no time and made his needs very apparent when he grabbed the boy and pushed him to the bed. He slid his hands underneath the boy's jacket thing and pushed it off knocking his glasses to the floor in the process.

Kabuto was used to this. He still remembered the first time. It had been his first ever. To him it had meant a lot. He had been with Orochimaru for a few months when Orochimaru had kissed him. Kabuto had been frightened and mad and startled. But he had gone along with it after a few minutes of very painful fighting. Kabuto pulled himself back to reality, where the other man was sliding his shirt off. Orochimaru put his mouth down to Kabuto's chest and began sucking on the boy's nipple. He slid his snake-like tongue over and around it. Kabuto cringed and squirmed slightly because he new his master liked that.

The boy had always wondered why Orochimaru hadn't picked some pretty girl to………………do this to. It made little sense, but the man rarely made much sense. The boy closed his eyes; staring into the darkness of his eyelids he could feel Orochimaru removing his clothes. The boy's breath sped up, he never knew why. He had been doing this for so long, his heart shouldn't do this. His heart wasn't the only thing that was reacting to the situation; he could sense his beating heart sending shock waves south.

Orochimaru had finished, Kabuto's eyes flipped open as the man startled his legs. Orochimaru slid his hand between the boy's legs and pushed them apart. He slid his pants off and admired Kabuto's manhood. It was something Orochimaru thought about sometimes. Then he twisted his fingers around Kabuto's forming erection. Stroking it roughly, Kabuto began to make a sort of hiccupping noise. Orochimaru laughed quietly. His long tongue slid out of his mouth and took the place of his hand around Kabuto. It was wet and warm and firmly soft. Kabuto thrust into it.

Orochimaru loved the boy's taste. That perfect taste that only his little slave possessed. He pulled his tongue off of Kabuto's member and slid it under him, letting it flick over the boys entrance. He squirmed.

"Oroch…imaru….sam…a..." the boy moaned.

"It's too early for that Kabuto" he thought to himself. A smirk came over his face. He pulled his tongue away and pushed his body up farther. Their erections met harshly. Orochimaru began grinding into Kabuto's hips. The boy retaliated and pushed back. "Ah, so the boy thinks he has some authority now?" he thought to himself with a smirk. "I'll teach him."

The mean grabbed Kabuto's hands and pushed them over his head and held them there. He used one hand to hold both of the boy's and leaned back to admire. The boy's hair had fallen out and was sprawled all over the bed. His glasses lay somewhere on the floor, his naked body gleaming with sweat his erection throbbing next to Orochimaru's. The man brought his head down into a kiss. He slid his tongue into Kabuto's mouth and let it explore. Kabuto squirmed slightly underneath the man. He pulled away.

Orochimaru flipped the boy over onto his stomach. He positioned himself over Kabuto's opening. The man let his long tongue wonder towards the small whole and penetrate it first. It slid in with some difficulty, saliva dripping down. It pushed in farther; Kabuto started pushing against it. With a smile Orochimaru pulled it out and let it twist around his own erection. It stroked it and caressed and got it wet. Precum was dripping form it onto his own tongue. He shuttered with pleasure and let his tongue return to his mouth, his taste lingering on it. Gently and slowly he pushed his head into Kabuto.

The boy was accepting and slightly relaxed. Orochimaru decided he didn't feel like waiting today and thrust his entire throbbing manhood into the boy. Kabuto fought back a scream with all his might, but small tears gathered at the corners of his eyes. Orochimaru was filled with instant pleasure. The boy was so warm, so type, so perfect. He began to move slowly as Kabuto began to adjust. Orochimaru began to push harder and his hand moved to the front of the boy's body, where it grabbed hold of his erection. He squeezed and stroked it and picked up his pace. Kabuto began to moan.

"Oh….Orochimar……..usama……..uh……..please…..em…….oh…."

Orochimaru simply panted in return, and of course pushed harder. Kabuto began to tighten and beg more, he was ready. Orochimaru went even faster and harder. Pushed, pulled, stroked, grabbing. Kabuto screamed as he came. All the muscles at his opening tightening around his master. Orochimaru let out a low moan and almost reached the brink, but fell short. He pulled out of Kabuto and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Kabuto, finish me." He commanded simply. The boy got up with a great effort and walked to the front of the bed. The naked Kabuto fell to his knees in front of his master and took the man's large, hard erection into his mouth. The boy's mouth was just as wonderful as his hole. Kabuto slid his tongue over and around. Orochimaru put his hand into the boy's hair and pushed himself farther in. Kabuto understood and began sucking harder. The man began thrusting into his mouth. Moaning loudly, gripping the boy's hair, dripping Precum, sweating like a dog, Orochimaru came into the boy. Kabuto new better then to refuse it and swallowed. The man fell gently back onto the bed, panting.

Kabuto moved around Orochimaru and got dressed. Now fully dressed he walked over to the man lying on the bed staring at the ceiling, breathing evenly. He gave him a light kiss on the lips, not really a kiss, more of a fleeting touch of flesh. He slid on his glasses, smiled, and left the room.

Just like it always was.

I hope you liked it! Please review if you like. Thanx.

-Andee


End file.
